muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Taelia
Reverts Hi again, Taelia. We'd brought up the reversions earlier. If an admin reverts something, it's generally for reasons which make sense to us. If you don't understand, and there's no edit summary, it's a good idea to leave a note on the article's talk page, on the user's talk page, or at the very least explain why you think the original edit is important; for example, saying the Elmo's World song is changed in "one episode." Can you say which episode, and can you verify it first hand, or is it something you read? In other cases, like on Elmo's Mom, the information is simply repetitious, since there's a gallery below which offers different versions for comparison. I know this may seem frustrating, but as you've noticed, we take sourcing information fairly seriously, and if there's misunderstandings or miscommunications, it's worth talking about, instead of a cycle of back and forth editing. That's the reason for your three day block. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi again. Once again, you reverted Scott's reversion on Cookie Monster's Pop. I know he didn't leave an edit summary, but in this case, since the character's only appearance is within a "Monsterpiece Theater" sketch, it's best not to assume too much about how he fits in with Cookie's other relatives. Please discuss the matter on the article talk page or Scott's talk page, since this is exactly why you were blocked last time. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:00, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Alright, I will. Taelia 00:02, 17 December 2007 (UTC) POV comments Hi! As Scott pointed out earlier, we don't allow POV comments, like saying it's "unfortunate" that a character didn't appear in such and such or wasn't adapted or so on. When someone makes a change for that reason, please don't revert it again. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:10, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Taelia 22:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::If you see that your recent contributions have been removed from an article, please check the edit comments in the article's history. They're not always there, but when they are, they can be a helpful guide as to why your addition was removed. If there's a conflict, it should be discusse don that article's talk/discussion page. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 22:23, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Super Morphin Mega Monsters Hi. I took the commentary you added to Super Morphin Mega Monsters out because articles should reflect a neutral point of view. If you come across cases where your information has been taken out, look at the edit history for notes before you add it back in. I hope that's a helpful tip for you. —Scott (talk) 23:57, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry to step on your shoes again, but just so you know: we don't allow links to videos of commercially available content on the wiki. So I had to take out the Coffee Machine links you added. —Scott (talk) 01:26, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Adult Sketch Hey, Taelia. What's your source for the following addition to Cookie Monster and Kermit: "Originally, there was a more obscene version of this sketch, profane words and all, that revealed the contents of the mystery box -- not a cookie, but a condom." We need something citable (a YouTube clip which is provably not redubbed, an interview, etc.) if we're going to include claims like that. Otherwise, we'll just have to take it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll find it for you. It's here. Taelia 18:23, 15 November 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's not real. That's one of the many parodies people do, where they alter the voice track. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! —Scott (talk) 03:41, 15 November 2007 (UTC)